Picking Up Glass
by OroKabuLover
Summary: Orochimaru nearly hits a neko with his car, she is scared and tries to help him.


**Picking Up Glass**

**Author- OroKabuLover**

**Orochimaru nearly hits a neko.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Orochimaru or any of the other characters in this story, Kikyo is just a random name that I use in almost all of my fanfictions.**

-Flashback-

_The bright headlights caused the young girl to stop dead in her tracks. The worried Sannin jerked the steering wheel and slammed on the brakes. The brakes screeched as they tried to stop the 1,500 pounds of metal that was now careening towards the child at 65 miles per hour._

-End Flashback-

Kikyo giggled as the ball bounced off of the wall with a 'thock'. She caught it and tossed it back up against the wall as she walked down the sidewalk. Her blonde tail wagged as she continued to play/ He hopped up to catch the bright blue ball, only to have the rubber toy bounce off of her fingertips and go bouncing, then rolling into the street. She whimpered and chased after it.

The Sannin turned down his radio as he started to drive into the apartment complex. He eyed a blue ball rolling across the road, once he saw a little girl run out form behind some parked cars, he slammed on the brakes as hard as he could and jerked the steering wheel. The sound of the tires on the pavement was ear-splitting. Orochimaru jerked the steering wheel again to avoid hitting the child, only to end up rolling the vehicle numerous times. The vehicle screeched to a halt on its roof.

Kikyo ran over to the smashed in car. The entire drivers door was gone. The Sannin hung almost lifelessly form his seatbelt.

"Ungh." The Sannin groaned as he began to come to. He opened his eyes to find himself in an apartment, lying on a couch. He sat up, only to wince in pain and bring his hand up to his chest. Kikyo gasped and removed his blood-covered hand from his chest. Orochimaru lied back down to try to ease the pain and to stop the bleeding, he stuck his hand into his pocket for his cell phone. Empty. "Do you have a phone I can borrow?"

"Huh?" She asked.

"A phone." He repeated. Still nothing, "Band-aid?"

"Oh!" She ran into the bathroom and returned with a small first aid kit. The Sannin looked around the room. No electricity, no stove, no microwave, and there was no lighting, only a few candles struggling to illuminate the room. Orochimaru slowly sat back up and removed his shirt. After he set it next to him on the couch, he bandaged himself up.

"You're bleeding." They both look to her scratched up hands and knees. "Did I hit you?"

"No, I hurt myself on the glass."

"Glass?" He asks. She nods, causing her ear to twitch. "Why were you on glass?"

"To get you." She replied.

"Oh! You were on your hands and knees to get me out and you cut yourself."  
"Yup!"

"Here." Orochimaru said as he grabbed the first aid kit. "Sit down." KIkyo did so. "What's your name?"

"Kikyo."

"I'm Orochimaru." He said as he used the tweezers to pull the bloody glass out. He then put anti-bacterial spray on it, and bandaged her hands and knees.

"Where's my car?"

"Car?" She repeated.

"Where's the glass that you crawled on?"

"Oh! This way!" The Sannin grabbed his shirt and followed the neko outside. He groaned at the thought of all the bills that will be coming with this. He set his shirt on the ground over the glass, got onto his hands and knees, and got his cell phone out of the car. He turned around to Kikyo to find her on the ground picking up the glass.

"Why are you picking it up?"

"So no one else will get hurt."

"Someone else will get it, it's okay."

"Oh, okay." Kikyo said as she carefully set the glass back on the ground in a little pile.

"How is she?" Orochimaru asked one of the medics.

"She will be fine, you on the other hand, not so great. You have some broken bones and may have suffered a concussion. We will have to take you to the hospital for some further exams." The medic said as he helped Orochimaru into the back of the Ambulance. Just before they shut the doors, Orochimaru saw Kikyo picking up the glass. He smiled and chuckled slightly to himself as the Ambulance drove away.


End file.
